


Robin Bird

by j_gabrielle



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Going undercover, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill, squint for the FitzMack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Vera who prompted for a FitzMack, Mistaken Identity AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robin Bird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Veraverorum (your_Mother)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_Mother/gifts).



> Originally posted on Tumblr [here](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/post/100428328537/fitzmack-is-more-than-ok-for-me-d-mistaken-identity)
> 
> I may have let this one get a little out of hand.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help but notice that you are all alone."

Fitz jumps slightly, panicking at the sight of the gentleman standing over him. Hiding his hand in the folds of his pink skirt, he calms himself as best he can. The gentleman smiles benignly, half-drained glass of wine in one gloved hand, dark obsidian eyes twinkling in the chandelier light.

"Oh, you're a shy one aren't you? Where is your chaperone, My Lady? Beautiful girls like you should never be left alone like this." He leans ever closer, and Fitz catches the scent of alcohol and perfume on his breath. "What is your name, pray tell."

"Leonora." Fitz answers, voice softened, hiding his face behind his fan. The brown curls of his wig tickle his nape, dusting the slopes of his shoulders.

"Leonora. Lady Leonora." The gentleman says, testing the words on his tongue. "Such a lovely name for an angel. Tell me, are you in any way related to Lord Quinn from Devonshire? "

"I-" Fitz begins, blue eyes wide.

"Lord Gillies." A shadow looms over them. The gentleman straightens himself smoothly, all traces of joviality disappearing.

"And, who are you?" The gentleman asks, sneering.

"Alphonso Mackenzie. Mack to my friends, and I'm... Lady Leonora's chaperone for this evening." Fitz tries, and successfully, hides the soft choking sounds he makes at the back of his throat. He catches the amused look thrown his way, answering with a furrow of his brows.

"Ah, so are you the person I should talk to for a dance with the lady?"

Mack chuckles, a slow rolling noise. Tipping his head apologetically, he smiles. "I'm afraid I will have to dash your hopes for this evening. Lady Leonora's presence has been requested for. If you'll excuse us." He bows, holding his hand out for Fitz to take.

Fitz inclines his head in farewell, curtsying shortly. Covering his lips with the tip of his Chinese fan, he leans closer to Mack's side as they take the longer route around the dance floor, speaking softly. "Took you long enough."

"My apologies. I couldn't resist the sight of you squirming."

"You're evil. Evil." Fitz hisses, squeezing the hand in his. "I stomp your feet right now, if I wasn't scared of breaking our cover. Where are the others?"

Mack greets several people with a nod, smiling at others before he replies. " May is holding court with Coulson by her side. Skye and Jemma are making their way to the stables with the documents as we speak, while Lance and Triplett have infiltrated the cellars."

"So it worked then? My distraction as 'Lady Leonora'?" Fitz turns his head to look up at Mack. "I can finally be rid of this accursed contraption they call a corset? Honestly, I don't know how Jemma does it! It's basically a torture device!"

"I don't know... You look quite fetching with those flowers in your hair. And that dress seems to fit you perfectly." Mack hums, guiding them smoothly around a corner and down a hallway with less guests. "From what I hear, you have done the real Lady Leonora justice with your performance tonight."

Fitz groans. Making sure that they have now entered a quieter part of the mansion, he pulls himself away. "Remind me to ask for more clarification the next time someone tells me to be the distraction." He grouses, kicking off his shoes. "Have you any idea how hard it was to talk without actually saying anything? These people have it down to an art form."

Mack unlocks the door at the end of the hallway, ushering them in. "You did well, Fitz." He soothes, turning the key. Going down on one knee, he helps him out of his shoes. "Better?"

"Better." Fitz sighs, curling his toes. Turning to the row of shelves behind them, he grins. "Now, lets get to work."

**Author's Note:**

> [Send me a horribly cliched au + a pairing for a drabble/ficlet/fic!](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/post/100343005122/send-me-a-horribly-cliched-au-a-pairing-for-a)


End file.
